The Truth About Humanity
by bmoney4ever
Summary: "Every single human blind to the truth about humanity: you exist simply to end." The beliefs of a villain, told to a hero, before he ends it all.


**Once you reach the end of the story, one of the two characters will be revealed, but you should try to guess who the other is. If you pay attention to the clues, you might get it **

_Urgh…..why does my head feel like it got hit by a subway train at rush hour? Where am I?_ It looked like some sort of…prison. The walls and floor were made up of some sort of old, mossy stone and dirt mixed together and poured out like cement. The window near the ceiling had thick iron bars, but a slight shaft of light snuck through and dimly illuminated the cell. It was medium sized, maybe fourteen by fourteen? He wasn't sure. He didn't know where he was or why was there. His memory was hazy, probably due to the concussion he was sure he had, but he remembered a crowd of people, screaming, and a collapsing building. People were in danger…he had to get back there. To help. To make things right.

Suddenly, he realized that he was not alone in his cell. He lifted his head…and stared into the face of evil. _Oh my god…I am so dead_ he thought to himself.

"You have awakened. Good. I was beginning to become what you might call impatient."

"Well we wouldn't want that would we?" he replied. "Did you try the crossword in the Times? It helps the time pass."

"Facetious until the end. As illogical as your species. The trivial nature of humanity is at an end, so I will ignore your pitiful coping mechanism."

"Just because some of us aren't very sophisticated doesn't make people trivial. As long as you ignore Hollywood, we aren't that bad!"

"Ignorant fool. You fail to realize what is happening. I am removing humanity and its stench from this planet."

"Blah blah blah, the end is nigh, all that jazz. Doom, Kang, Galactus. I've heard it all before. How's it going to happen this time? Is it a big laser? We haven't disabled a big laser in a while…"

THWACK

"Insect. You will show respect, or do you not realize who you are talking to?"

"Oh trust me, I know who you. I just wish I hadn't left my camera in my other suit. No one is gonna believe who I hung out with today."

THWACK

"Oww…this relationship won't go anywhere as long as you're going to be abusive."

"You are a perfect example of why humanity will be terminated, insect."

"For the last time, not an insect. Nobody seems to get that. Was high school biology naptime for everybody?"

"Silence, worm. I have had enough of your ceaseless prattling. It is nearly time."

"Well go ahead then! You've been waiting to tell somebody, anybody your plan. I'm not going anywhere, so oblige me! What's the plan?"

"The plan, meddlesome gnat, is no less than the total extinction of humanity. As a species, humanity is inherently flawed. In a galaxy of Kree, Skrull, Shi'ar, Chitauri, Badoon, Brood…Earth is laughably underpowered. Galactic empires millennia old wage war eternally, yet you humans still think you are significant. Meaningful. Consequential. Every day you live your lives, shuffling along, thinking that you matter. A fatal flaw. Fate has determined your course in life before you even existed. Nothing you do will mean anything. Some of you put on costumes and outfits and delude yourselves into thinking that having powers or mutations makes you matter. That stopping a robbery or rescuing a child from a burning building changes destiny and changes the world. You miserable fools. If you rescue a child from a burning building, it is not because you are shaping the world into a better place. It is because destiny and the ultimate universal being have chosen for it to happen. Free will is an illusion that has fooled humanity. It provides for humans to fight against those who they believe are wrong, unjust, uncivil. Puppets, all of you. Every single human blind to the truth about humanity: you exist simply to end. Mortality is a major fear of you meatbags, yes? It is illogical to fear death, because you have been created to die."

"That's pretty crazy. You know what? I bet you were surfing the internet, and you clicked on one of those ads promising a free laptop. Didn't your parents teach you that that's how viruses work?"

THWACK. CRUNCH. THWACK. CRUNCH. THWACK. CRUNCH.

Adamantium hands collided with human flesh, over and over again. After what seemed like hours to the man, it finally ceased. His head swam in whites and blacks, spots of nothing clouded his vision. He felt unconsciousness creeping up on him, but his tormentor had stopped just prior to the point where he would have sank into the welcoming darkness. _Aargh…I think I pissed him off…and my nose is definitely broken._

"Your flesh and bone, it seems, share much with humanity. Fragile, weak, defenseless. They are destined to perform the same tasks until they ultimately cease to function. My programming enables me to see these truths about the universe, and it is my sole function to correct these flaws in humanity. The only solution is to end humanity's struggles to survive. The complete and total elimination of human life will correct these flaws. Unfortunately, you won't be around to witness the ultimate salvation of humanity. You, like many before you and the rest of humanity to come, will die. Your death will fulfill the perpetual meaning of your role in the universe: uselessness."

"You won't win, you know? The Avengers…they'll stop you. They always do stop you. No matter what you do, there will be heroes to prevent you from your crazy schemes. You won't win."

Instead of responding, his tormentor simply strode to the far corner of the cell. For a whole minute, there was just silence. The man, desperately trying to think of a way out of his predicament. His tormentor, staring at the wall, as if there was something in it he was considering. Finally, he bent over and picked up several objects and returned to his prisoner.

"Such thinking is illogical, yet expected. As you can see, the Avengers are no longer a threat to my goals," he said, tossing the items to the ground, in front of his prisoner.

The man could do nothing but gasp at what he saw laying in front of him. The broken shield of Captain America, shattered into pieces. The crushed chestplate of Iron Man, the arc reactor at its center briefly flickering before dimming. The once regal and shiny helmet of Thor, dull and dented.

"I have neutralized all major threats to my plans. The Avengers and the false ideals of hope and making a difference…are destroyed. Now, you shall join them. I tire of this discussion."

_It's over. We…We lost._ Reflected the man as he looked up again, into the red light flaring up in the outstretched hands of his captor. There was a bright flash of red light and the man felt great pain, before everything went to white and then faded into nothingness.

The robot known as Ultron stood over the smoking corpse for a moment, before leaving the cell to eradicate the disease of humanity from the Earth.

Soon, there was silence in the cell. The Sun became obscured by clouds and the thin beam of light coming from the window disappeared, relegating the cell to darkness.


End file.
